


it’s a cold business

by MeanGreenThing



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, even though they’re already dating lmao, larry is crushing HARD on Jacques, superrrr gay, this one is for you aseriesofunfortunatetexts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: “Where is the ‘huddling in the back of the taxi to warm Larry up’-fics? It’s such a classic trope, I am frankly appalled by this obvious oversight.” - Aseriesofunfortunatetexts (tumblr)Ask, and you shall receive! But be warned, the beginning is super angsty because apparently I’m unable to write anything that is happy through and through (except for that one Gruniper fic But I was in a good mood that day soooo)





	it’s a cold business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xavantina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/gifts).



> Oh boy this is gonna be fun! And super gay!

Cold. That was all Larry could think of as he sat in the freezer. He had given up on keeping himself warm a long time ago. So now he was just sitting there. Waiting for his body to shut down. It hurt more than Larry thought it would. The frost creeping up his arms and legs, his toes went numb first, then his fingers started to go numb. And although they were numb, he could feel every bit of pain in them, and everywhere else, as the frost worked it’s way up his body.

And all he could think, was ‘cold’ and more importantly ‘how is Jacques going to feel? How could I be so selfish as to simply give up and leave him like this? I should have been stronger. should have fought and struggled more. Maybe then I would’ve gotten away’ he knew Jacques would scold him if he found out he was thinking that way.

But he couldn’t help it, he was scared. He didn’t want to be just another dead body for Olaf to gloat over. He was scared of a lot of things. Spiders, the dark, he was kind of scared of clowns too, which was deeply ironic considering his last job. But his biggest fear, was dying.

Having to leave Jacques. Having to leave Jacquelyn. Knowing her she’d probably find a way to march up to heaven- or hell, but Larry hoped he would end up in Heaven- and drag him back to earth.

But Jacquelyn wasn’t there. It was just him. And he was dying. Very slowly, but dying nonetheless. And he could do nothing but sit there and let it happen.

 

**_ -~Jacques~- _ **

**__ **

Jacques had seen a lot of things and been through a lot of stuff. But nothing had prepared him for the call he’d gotten from Jacquelyn that day. He remembered it so clearly. He had been sitting in a local bar, just hanging around. Larry was supposed to be back by now but he hadn’t thought that much of it, sometimes missions take longer than planned. But something felt off. Then the phone rang, the bartender picked it up and turned to Jacques after a moment “it’s for you” he said, sounding bored.

Jacques took the phone and held it up to his ear “hello, Jacques Snicket speaking” he said smoothly, the familiar voice of his friend Jacquelyn came through the phone “Jacques. Someone needs a ride. And quick.” She said.

Something didn’t sit right with Jacques. He didn’t like how panicked Jacquelyn sounded. But he kept his cool nonetheless “calm down. No need to make a mountain out of a mole hill. The world-“ “is quiet here” Jacquelyn cut him off. Jacques nodded “mhm. So who is it that need a ride?” He said.

there was silence “Jacquelyn? Who is it?” He said. A terrible thought drifting to his mind, he waved it away quickly “Jacquelyn.” He said more sternly. Jacquelyn’s voice came through again “it’s Larry... he called me from Prufrock... He had a run in with count Olaf and got locked in the freezer...” she said, Jacques was surprised to hear the waver in her voice.

but then he took a moment to process what she’d said “Larry...” he muttered “say no more. I’m on my way right now.” He hung up the phone without another word, paid the bartender for his drink, and ran off to his taxi. Olaf had taken too much from him already. He wasn’t letting him take Larry as well.

his stomach turned and twisted with unease as he pulled up to the towering school and ran inside at full speed, hearing the faint voice of the ‘advanced’ computer system. He ran through the halls and straight to the cafeteria. He saw the door to the freezer. And from inside he could hear a voice. It was faint and weak. But it registered in Jacques mind perfectly. Larry.

Jacques rammed his body into the door but it did him no good. He tried punching, and kicking, but nothing worked. His panic began to grow, in a few minutes Larry could be dead. So he backed himself up, and ran full speed to slam him self into the door...

it finally came free. Jacques scanned the freezer, and sure enough, there was Larry. Curled up and freezing in the back of the deep freezer. Jacques ran over and kneeled beside him. Wincing at the way Larry flinched when he put a hand on his shoulder “Larry, it’s only me, Love” he said gently, using the petname he knew Larry would recognize if he couldn’t register Jacques voice.

Larry looked up at him, his relief obvious, he leaned against Jacques, desperate for some warmth. Jacques provided it and scooped Larry up in his arms so he could carry him out to his cab.

on the way out, he had encountered a very rude little girl named Carmelita Spats. She called Larry a cake sniffer. Which Jacques didn’t like at all. But rather than dealing with it rationally, he made a sly remark about polka-dot suits and how “it takes one to know one, cakesniffer” Then he walked away “you stood up for me...” Larry managed. Jacques didn’t like how surprised Larry sounded at the idea of someone standing up for him. He’s his boyfriend. Of course he had stood up for him. But he didn’t dwell on it too long “well of course, coming back an old school can be traumatic. That’s why I keep a trauma blanket in my cab” he said, giving Larry a gentle smile. Larry managed a weak smile in return “my hero...” he muttered, resting his head against Jacques shoulder.

Once they were to the cab, Jacques set Larry down in the back seat and hopped in the front “just hang tight okay? I’m gonna get us to a gas station so we have some light and then I’ll see what I can do about the cold” then he started the car and drove away form the school.

He looked back at Larry in his mirror, he was staring out the window, watching as the school faded out of view. The sorrow and fear still evident in his expression. Jacques wanted to climb into the backseat and hold him right then and there. But he had to get to somewhere with light first.

They finally pulled into the gas station after what felt like forever. Jacques hopped out of the front seat and went to the trunk to grab the blanket. Then he went to the door opposite to Larry and climbed into the back. He helped Larry get out of his now-soaked jacket, shirt, and undershirt and then wrapped the blanket around him tightly.

Jacques brushed the hair out of Larry’s face “feeling any better, Love?” He asked gently. Larry nodded “much better, thank you..” he said. Jacques pulled him into a tight hug, he rubbed Larry’s back and arms gently, trying to get the circulation in them going again to warm him up.

They stayed there like that for a while when Jacques heard Larry starting to cry. His frowned and pulled away to look at Larry’s face, which was now stained with tears “hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, reaching to wipe the tears from Larry’s face.

The gesture only seemed to make Larry cry more “i was scared...” he said softly “so... so scared. I didn’t want to die alone in that wretched school. I didn’t want to be another body Olaf could gloat over having made.” He sobbed.

Jacques hugged him tightly again “shhh, it’s okay, Larry” he said gently “you’re safe now... that’s what matters...” he said “you’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He knew he had no control over where Larry was sent for mission or who he ran into. But Larry needed reassurance. Not facts.

Jacques slowly laid down, guiding Larry to lay with him. He continued to rub Larry’s back gently and run his fingers through his hair. He tilted Larry’s chin up so he could kiss him gently “it’s okay” he said after pulling away “you’re safe now” Larry nodded and leaned his head against Jacques chest. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. Jacques continued rubbing his back until he fell asleep.

Jacques would have usually gotten up carefully and let Larry sleep, but that was difficult to do in a car. And Jacques was feeling very tired himself. He tried to remain awake but it didn’t work very well, and very soon he was falling asleep as well. Making the silent promise to keep Larry safe no matter what happened. Even though he knew he couldn’t keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love this show so much and this paring is super cute, so I write this for ASeriesOfUnfortunateTexts on tumblr (Xavantia on Ao3 you should check them out they’re awesome)


End file.
